Rin! Rest in Peace
by kawaiimiko
Summary: na
1. Rin! Rest in Peace

Disclaimer! I do not own Inu-Yasha but I'd love to! Short Stories #1: Rin! Rest in Peace (Part 1)  
  
It was one of those days... Sesshoumaru, Jyaken and Rin which was sleeping on Aun was going to find Naraku. As they took their journey, Kagura was watching them along with Naraku's poisonous bees. Naraku had decided to cause a diversion so he can once again try to take over Sesshoumaru's body. His plan was to appear with one of those puppets and cause Sesshoumaru to chase it while Kagura kidnapped Rin. Kagura was thinking in her mind while observing them "Hmph Naraku makes me do all his dirty work. If I had the choice I would have left and done anything I please, but he has my heart and can kill me at anytime. One day I will be free again from Naraku!"  
Sesshoumaru had noticed that Kagura was following him, but being himself he was calm and was waiting for something to happen. Then the puppet Naraku had appeared, Sesshoumaru quickly thought so this is what they were up to. He thought I'll defeat him right here with Toukijin, but it wasn't going to be that easy since Naraku had inserted five pieces of the Shikon no Tama in it. The puppet Naraku immediately ran to cause Sesshoumaru to follow it and he did, but before he did he said in a deadly voice " Jyaken, watch Rin." He also gave Jyaken a glare that told him if anything happened to Rin he would slice Jyaken in half. Seeing that Jyaken said " Yes Sesshoumaru-sama."  
When Sesshoumaru was out of sight Jyaken said in a low voice " if it wasn't for this stupid human girl I could've been fighting side by side with Sesshoumaru-sama. Ah... but Sesshoumaru-sama cares so deeply for Rin, so I must watch her even at the cost of my life." Then suddenly Aun gave out a loud roar; Jyaken immediately turned around and saw Kagura who had already had Rin in her arms unconscious. Jyaken immediately used his staff to try to get Rin back but with a swift of her fan Kagura fanned it aside. Then Kagura used Fujin no Kajn and had killed Jyaken. Then she had sailed away on her feather.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Sesshoumaru was fighting with the puppet Naraku, as he was fighting he realized that this Naraku had possessed shards of the Shikon no Tama. When Naraku aimed a tentacle at Sesshoumaru's throat Sesshoumaru jumped and with Toukijin he aimed directly at the heart and then Naraku split in half revealing the doll that split in half as soon as it was revealed. Sesshoumaru left the scene without taking a look at the Shikon no Tama while Naraku's poisonous bees picked them up.  
When Sesshoumaru was walking back he smelled the scent of death through the air he immediately recognized it was Jyaken's scent he moved in a blink of an eye and saw Jyaken's body and Rin was nowhere to be seen. With a wave of Tenseiga Jyaken was brought back to life. When Jyaken woke up he stared at Sesshoumaru and said "An Angel!" Then he remembered that Kagura abducted Rin and then Jyaken immediately said "Sesshoumaru-sama gome ne! Gome ne! Kagura has abducted Rin again! I am so sorry! I tried to protect her but Kagura used Fujin no Kajin and I died! Thank you Sesshoumaru Sama for saving me!" Sesshoumaru still looked calm but Jyaken could see that there was anger in his eyes then Sesshoumaru said " Jyaken let us look for Rin before Kagura does anything to her". Jyaken said "yes."  
Kagura brought Rin to a cave and looked at her with pity. She said" such a young and cute girl, too bad she must die! She has no one to blame but herself for following Sesshoumaru." Rin was about to wake and then Kagura had killed her with Fujin no Kajin! She looked at Rin once more and gave a little snicker and then left to report to Naraku.  
After Kagura had left about 10 seconds later Sesshoumaru had caught the scent of Kagura with a little scent of Rin. The scent of Rin was so little he doubted his nose. Then he immediately caught the scent of Rin in the cave with a huge scent of blood. He jumped up and arrived at the cave in a blink of an eye. He saw Rin dead with blood and cuts all over her. Jyaken came in a few minutes later seeing Rin dead and she was clutched to Sesshoumaru's heart. He was stroking her hair softly and gently. For a moment or two he had felt his eyes tearing and he gave a faint hmph and he let the tears land on Rin's beautiful peaceful face. They were in the same position for about 10 minutes. Jyaken didn't dare to move a muscle. Then as soon as Sesshoumaru had turned around in which he was covered in Rin's blood Jyaken took a big breath and tried not to exhale. Then Sesshoumaru looked at him. Jyaken had noticed that Sesshoumaru's face was still calm though he saw in Sesshoumaru's eyes that he was sad and in pain at the loss of Rin's life. Jyaken thought I've never seen Sesshoumaru-sama like this. Does Rin really mean that much to him? Jyaken finally said "Oi, Sesshoumaru- sama can't you just revive Rin with Tenseiga?" Sesshoumaru said in a low voice "no, I will not do that. If I revive Rin she will face the same pain again and again. I rather she die if she has to face torture from Naraku. I can't protect her like I wish to.  
Sesshoumaru left the cave and said "Jyaken we must continue our journey to find Naraku." At the mention of Naraku Jyaken felt Sesshoumaru's anger. Jyaken turned around and looked sadly at the dead Rin and noticed Sesshoumaru was almost out of sight and he said " Wait for me Sesshoumaru- sama!" While they were walking all Sesshoumaru could think of was flashbacks of Rin. He started thinking in his cold voice what is this feeling inside? Why do I feel like something is missing in my heart. As he was thinking this he felt nothing but tears just rolled down his cheeks endlessly. He clutched his knuckles and thought Rin no matter what I will kill Naraku and avenge you!  
In Naraku's chamber Kagura had report back that she successfully killed Rin. Naraku had known since he was looking at Kanna's mirror that showed the things he wanted to see. Then he thought hm... Sesshoumaru, why do you care about such a stupid girl? I will have your full youkai body no matter what! Afterwards he told Kagura to retrieve Rin's body for he had something to do with her that would make Sesshoumaru definitely give up his youkai powers...  
  
_______________________________________________ Yes I cut it off... I wanted to start out a whole new. A suspenseful part! Well I hoped you enjoy my little story... Part II Preview Rin is brought back alive and she betrays Sesshoumaru. Does Naraku successfully take over Sesshoumaru's Body? 


	2. Rin! Rest in Peace Part II

Disclaimer! I do not own Inu-Yasha but I'd love to! Short Stories #1:Rin! Rest in Peace Part II  
  
Kagura had brought Rin to Naraku and he gazed at her wickedly. He said Hm. so this is the girl that Sesshoumaru cares about so deeply. I'll revive her with a Shikon Shard and send her to kill Sesshoumaru. Naraku laughed evilly while thinking at the thought of obtaining Sesshoumaru's youkai power. Kagura thought Naraku you evil bastard all that just to have enough power to protect your weak and useless human heart.  
Then Naraku started to place a shard on her neck but then a barrier had activated around her. Naraku looked in shock and thought what's this? This girl has such a pure aura and if I'm not wrong she will be a miko when she grows up, but with my help she can be a dark miko. Then Naraku broke Rin's barrier and placed a corrupted shard in her neck then Rin immediately awoke. She looked around and she saw Naraku. Then she asked " who are you? Where is Sesshoumaru-sama and Jyaken-sama? Where am I?" Naraku was shocked at the fact that the girl purified the corrupt Shikon Shard and then he said" this is my castle and I am the Prince of this castle. I found you in a cave and you were injured so I saved you. I didn't see anyone but you in the cave. Maybe your friend Sesshoumaru left you when he thought you were dead." Rin said" Oh I see thank you for saving me but I must go and find Sesshoumaru-sama. Naraku said " I think he left you on purpose, when I found you, you stop breathing but I believed if he had saved you, you wouldn't be here today. Your friend Sesshoumaru just left you there to die." Rin responded "Sesshoumaru-sama wouldn't do that he probably couldn't find me and he's looking for me somewhere." Naraku said " Young girl when I found you I saw a white looking figure leaving he was covered with blood. Especially in his nails, I have a feeling he was a youkai and he must've killed you. You were covered in scratch marks, so do you think your friend Sesshoumaru-sama could've killed you?" He turned around and looked at Rin who apparently was crying with her hair covering her eyes and she said" Sesshoumaru-sama wouldn't do that. Sesshoumaru won't kill me. In a shuttering voice she said Sesshoumaru-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama cares about me he wouldn't do that. I know he wouldn't!" Then Rin fainted due to her anger and her wounds. Naraku stared at her and thought silly girl you are starting to believe my story and he laughed wickedly. Then he told Kagura " find Tsubaki the dark miko and have her train this girl into a powerful miko."  
A few days later Kagura finally found Tsubaki and within a few weeks Rin believed Naraku's story completely and had a great deal of hatred for Sesshoumaru. She had learned a lot of Miko powers within 2 weeks. The skills she had learned took Tsubaki 9 years to learn. Rin had entirely corrupted the shard, but the old Rin still lived deeply within her heart and still believed Sesshoumaru-sama wouldn't have killed her but every time the old Rin wanted to come back the dark aura around her pushed it back. One more week passed and she successfully learned all the skills of the dark miko and she was prepared to kill Sesshoumaru. She told Naraku she was ready and he allowed her to go.  
Sesshoumaru was looking for Naraku with Jyaken when suddenly he caught the scent of Rin and turned around. He looked at Rin, which was dressed in the same clothes, but she was evil (if you're trying to imagine she has thick eyelashes with dark eyeliner and a lot of mascara on. Also she is wearing black lipstick. Basically wherever you could put make up on it was black). Sesshoumaru was shocked and then Jyaken said" Rin you are still alive!" and then he tried to run and give her a hug with one swift of her hand she pushed Jyaken aside. Sesshoumaru said coldly" Rin you choose your own path, if you wish to be corrupted go ahead." Then she said loudly" Sesshoumaru today is the day I Rin shall take your life." And she withdrew a sword out of a sheath that appeared through thin air and aimed at Sesshoumaru. He didn't draw out Toukijin but just let her charge then without any effort he shifted himself aside. Naraku was secretly watching and thought Sesshoumaru, you fool the way you would waste your time with that ignorant girl. Then Rin at last finally made some progress she stabbed Sesshoumaru in the shoulder and he let her stab him. He still showed no anger and by seeing his face still calm Rin was going crazy. When Rin had stabbed Sesshoumaru the real Rin deep down within awoke immediately. The real Rin within fought hard and finally she took control of her body again and said" Sesshoumaru-sama (she said it while she was running to Sesshoumaru) are you okay? Did I do this? I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru-sama (she was crying in her words and her evil aura faded away completely. Jyaken was puzzled while everything was happening and he stared at Rin with suspicion and pushed her aside. Then he screamed at her and that only made her cry even more. Sesshoumaru then said" Silence Jyaken! Don't you ever speak like that to Rin! Then Rin looked at Sesshoumaru who was turning a little peachy(note: he is usually as white as snow) and he looked away. It had seemed that Rin completely gained her senses again.  
Naraku was compelled with anger at the sight that Rin regained her conscious. Then he sent a puppet Naraku to destroy them. Sesshoumaru was injured but with a swift of Tenseiga he was healed. The puppet Naraku said" Sesshoumaru if you want Rin to stay live give me your body!" Sesshoumaru looked at him with anger and started to withdraw his sword and Naraku said " if you take one more step I'll take the shard out of her, leaving her dead." At the sound of those words Sesshoumaru walked toward Naraku and said" come take my body." Naraku's disgusting tentacle shot to grab Sesshoumaru but Rin blocked it and now she had Naraku's tentacle sticking through her. She took the Shikon Shard out of her throat and gently placed it on Sesshoumaru's hand and said "may this and memories of me forever stay wit you" and she died. Filled with rage Sesshoumaru sliced the puppet Naraku in half. Then he looked at Rin with sadness and after that he carried her off to a mansion. He went inside and the people looked at him with horror and screamed Youkai! In an unsteady voice. Sesshoumaru said get out if you don't want to die and immediately each & every person left. Sesshoumaru placed Rin gently in a room on top of a bed. With a swift of Tenseiga he formed a barrier (the purpose of forming this barrier was to keep her from rotting or eternal youth though she's already dead] and keep anyone from touching her.). Then Sesshoumaru summoned some strong Youkai and said watch this house and don't allow any trespassers or I'll take your life. Sesshoumaru walked away from the mansion and said in a low tone " I'll visit you whenever I'm free, and when Naraku is dead I'll revive you."  
  
Such a sad ending! Omg it took me so long to write this! I hoped you liked it! I found it pretty boring while I was writing this, but hey different people different thoughts! Note: Tsubaki was a real Inu Yasha Character and she died. If you enjoyed this story send it to your family and friends! I'm desperate! 


End file.
